calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Inquisitor Octus Enoch
Octus Enoch is an Ordo Malleus Inquisitor and a member of the Scholariate at Arms. He holds the title “Prognost Pursuant”, and his primary mission is to hunt down prophesies relating to future daemonic incursions. Once he has found a true prophecy foretelling an incursion, and has interpreted it, he dispatches a cell of Acolytes to ensure that it does not come about; whatever the cost in doing so. To this end, Octus employs a huge household, with a mix of Adepts and more militant Acolytes. The Adepts are tasked with poring through thousands upon thousands of tomes of prophecy, prognostication, and sometimes pure gibberish, and the others work in the field according to their master’s instructions. The Inquisitor rarely takes to the field himself, although he has done so in the past, most notably when he bound the daemon Nahterus into a daemonhost and imprisoned it within a shuttle orbiting a dead star. Instead, Octus presides over his many Acolyte cells, dispatching them across the entire Calixis Sector to disrupt the dark prophecies identified by his Adepts. He is utterly ruthless, and his Acolytes have standing orders to assassinate anyone who might bring about a daemonic incursion, whether deliberately or innocently. Over the decades, he has become highly skilled in thwarting the machinations of fate. In one infamous case, his most skilled savant uncovered a coded prophecy predicting that the end of Fenksworld would be brought about by a Warp breach of unprecedented proportions. The prophecy stated that the doom of Fenksworld would be presaged by the agonized baying of the mighty loxophants kept in the Imperial Commander’s private zoo, but gave no other clues to its nature or cause other than the timing of the breach. With time running out, Octus Enoch resorted to ordering that every loxophant on Fenksworld be slain. Despite the protestations of the beasts’ owners, they were put to death and the Warp breach averted. Despite his ruthlessness in averting prophecy, Inquisitor Octus Enoch is a reasonable man in all other realms. He husbands his resources with an expert hand, and never sacrifices agents unless no other course of action is possible. He has spoken against the use of exterminatus on many occasions, believing it a tragic waste of resources. These traits make him a popular master amongst his Acolytes, though few are so deluded as to believe their master would not sacrifice them if it became truly necessary. Inquisitor Enoch’s role as Prognost Pursuant grants him access to all but the most secret of archives and reliquaries. He has the very highest level of clearance within the Scholariate at Arms, as well as access to many of the vaults within the Seven Cloisters. He has many allies within the Scholariate and elsewhere, and has even been known to work alongside Inquisitors of other Ordos. He appreciates the wide-ranging nature of the threat of the Enemy Beyond, and understands that incursions can begin as heresies or xenos worship, necessitating cooperation with the Ordo Hereticus and the Ordo Xenos. On several occasions, this cross-Ordo approach has paid dividends. On Dalthus, Octus uncovered a xenos-worshipping coven, only to discover its foolhardy Warp-dabblings had attracted not the alien overlords the cult members had sought, but the daemonic servants of Nurgle. Octus sent a cell of Acolytes to aid the Ordo Xenos in the battle, and during the event one of his Banishers averted an incursion that might have cost the lives of billions. Since then, Octus Enoch’s star has been ascendant, as all three Ordos have seen him as a reasonable but effective man. He has been invited to speak before the High Council of the Calixian Conclave on three separate occasions. However, this great honor has come at a price. The more prominent he becomes, the more others will begin to maneuver against him and his allies and servants, fuelled by the eternal internecine rivalries that bedevil the Holy Ordos of the Emperor’s Inquisition.